


jokers to the right

by Merideath



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who’s the brunette with Carter?” Bucky asks.</p><p>“Darcy something, she works with the Avengers Initiative. She’s the liaison for Thor,” Sam says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jokers to the right

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly written to amuse myself after watching CACW, the best part for me was Bucky & Sam's epic bromance, yanno aside from Steve bringing down a helicopter with brute force and a tight shirt. 
> 
> Title from Stealer Wheel's 'Stuck in the Middle with You'

“Who’s the brunette with Carter?” Bucky asks. He shifts in the backseat, legs pinned by Sam’s seat. The girl in question is wearing a grey leather jacket, dark jeans, brown boots, and a faded blue v-neck t-shirt with the Nasa logo stretched tight across her breasts. She didn’t look like an agent, didn’t have the right cut or military stance, not like Carter beside her. 

The girl’s eyes were sharp and blue behind a pair of green plastic frames. She didn’t look dangerous, but then again neither did Natalia. He didn’t want to think about that. Some memories needed to stay buried. 

“Darcy something, she works with the Avengers Initiative. She’s the liaison for Thor,” Sam says. He's tapping his fingers on the dash and leaning back as hard as he can. 

Steve still had a habit of picking out the worst possible friends, himself included, Bucky thinks. He shifts again in the backseat, arching his back to ease a kink. The seat groaned a little, a spring poking the side of his hip. His feet were starting to tingle from being crushed by Sam’s seat and the smell coming off the garbages strewn on the back seat was worse than some of the places Bucky chose to lay his head over the past few years. 

“The god, right,” Bucky nods. “Can you move your seat up?"

“No.”

“Asshole,” Bucky mutters under his breath.

“Nice clown car, Cappy,” Darcy says jerking her thumb towards the car and Sam and Bucky sitting inside it. “Really though how do you guys fit in that thing. Can it even go uphill?”

“Lewis,” Sharon says, mouth curving up in a small smile. 

“Only if Steve gets out to push,” Sam shouts out the window. Steve give him a filthy look, and Bucky coughs into his fist. 

“Look we all can't be tall and blond, some of us are here to provide comic relief. Anyway, the files you asked for are here,” Darcy says handing Steve a ring with two keys on it a thumb drive keychain in the shape of a small silver hammer.

“Who do you Steve’s got the hots for,” Bucky asks low enough that Steve and the women won't hear. 

“No contest, it's Sharon. She's blonde, beautiful, and can kick Steve’s ass.”

Bucky clucks his tongue, “Nah, my money’s on the dame with the red lips and the dark hair. He used’ta like brunettes.”

“Nah, man, hand over your wallet,” Sam says as Steve wraps his arms around Sharon giving her a long hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

Bucky rolls his eyes, watching the other girl, Darcy, fiddling with her phone. She looks as uncomfortable as he remembered Steve being whenever the went on a double date. Poor, kid. 

The girl edges away from Steve and Sharon, muttering something under her breath that Bucky can't hear from the car, but thinks might’ve been ‘hello, fifth wheel.’

It's when Steve lets go of Sharon and steps up to Darcy that Bucky leans forward. He pushes on the back of Sam’s seat with his flesh and blood hand. 

“So this is where I say something like, ‘may the force be with you’,” or ‘promise not to do anything stupid’,” Darcy says, tucking her hair behind her ears. 

“Sorry, it's a bit late for that, Darce,” Steve says, a smile cracking the somber lines of his face. The girl wrinkles her nose and awkwardly pats Steve’s arm. The pair stare at each other like they’re frozen. Steve shifts on his feet, dips his head low. A blush creeps into Darcy’s cheeks and she licks her top lip. It hurts to watch. 

Some things never change. 

“This is painful,” Sam says. 

“Try sitting back here,” Bucky says.

“How about no,” Sam say, “and get your grubby hand off my seat.”

“Yeah, I'm just gonna…,” Darcy says words cutting off when Steve steps into her space and wraps his arms around her. 

“Come on, come on,” Bucky chants. “Kiss her, punk.”

“Not gonna happen,” Sam grins. 

Bucky hits the back of the seat with the heel of his hand, just as Steve makes a decision and brushes his lips over Darcy’s burying one hand in the girl’s long hair. Bucky looks over to where Sharon is standing arms crossed over her chest, shaking her head, a bemused smile on her lips. 

"Told you," Bucky rumbles shoving his knee hard in the back of Sam's seat. 

"Shut up I'm not talking to you," Sam huffs.

"You keep talkin', though," Bucky says.

"Fuck off," Sam says bracing his hand on the dash and leaning back hard. 

“Pay up and I might,” Bucky says a ghost of a smile crossing his lips when Steve turns to walk back to the car. The girl looks flustered, cheeks red and fingers tracing over her lips. 

There’s a smug grin on Steve’s face, and a smudge of red lipstick, and a lightness to Steve’s step that Bucky can't remember seeing. 

“What the hell, Steve,” Sam says as Steve folds himself up to fit in the car.

“What?” Steve asks. He turns the key and the engine sputters to life. Steve's eyes trail back to Darcy and Sharon standing side by side. Sharon, arms still crossed nudges Darcy with her elbow, startling a laugh from the shorter woman. 

“Exactly.”


End file.
